Percy & Annabeth love came true
by caman
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story for fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. If there was something wrong, review please! Thank you so much. Chapter 1 Percy liked Annabeth...a lot. Everyone knew that. 5 years later after they fell in love with each others, Percy would like to marry her. He invited Annabeth to go for a trip on a boat. When Annabeth was looking around, Percy picked up a
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story for fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. If there was something wrong, review please! Thank you so much.**

Chapter 1

Percy liked Annabeth...a lot. Everyone knew that. 5 years later after they fell in love with each others, Percy would like to marry her.

He invited Annabeth to go for a trip on a boat. When Annabeth was looking around, Percy picked up a ring and showed it to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Oh my god what a very romantic proposal! Guess what? Of course, Annabeth's answer for this was...

"Yes, yes!" she yelled and hugged Percy.

But things did not going on the best way for the Percabeth couple.

When Percy asked his father to marry Annabeth, he said "If you really love her, do it."

So he agreed with his son. But when Annabeth asked her godly mother, Athena, she got a NO. Terrible!

She asked why. Why didn't Athena let she marry Percy?

"I don't like him." that was Athena's answer for this question. Unbelievable!

When Annabeth said the words "My mother doesn't like you...", Percy felt sick. Oh. My. God. His heart broke like broken glass.

Oh no way. No way. So much disappointed.

"Did your mother say why she doesn't like me?" Percy asked , hopping that he would get a better answer from Annabeth.

"No. She just basically said no." Annabeth sighed, couldn't believe her relationship with Percy now was just friends.

"Believe in me, Annabeth. This is not the end. Between us."

Percy went to meet a person that was always be his best friend. He was really reliable. Everyone trust what he says. And that person was...

"Jason, can you help me with this?"

"What's up, Perce?"

"I need to tell you this" Percy took a deep breath,"Our relationship, I mean me and Annabeth."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I mean yes. I just gave her a proposal. She said yes, and..."

"Wait, what? She agreed to be your...wife, dude?" Jason cut off Percy's words, he didn't really believe in his ears.

"Yes, but..." Percy said, didn't even finish his sentence "Her mother said she doesn't like me. So I guess she means it's over for us."

"And...?"

"I need your help, Jason." Percy sighed.

"Correct. What can I do for you, man?"

"Anything to make Athena change her mind."

"Got it. Believe in me, Perce. I've already got the plans."

"Right. Thank you a lot, Jason."

"That's what friends are for, buddy." Jason grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First, Jason must know why. Why? Why doesn't Athena like Percy?

Once he met his big sister, Thalia, she told her all the stories when they were young. In a story, there was a clue for him to know why.

"When I was young, very young, our father, great Zeus, he told me a friction between Athena with Poseidon.

A son of Athena, his name was Bill Anderson, he played with a girl of Poseidon, Avill Nisan. The friends very close to each others.

Once time they played in the beach, suddenly a really big wave came and pushed Avill with her friend Bill in the deep area of the sea. Because Avill was a daughter of Poseidon so she could breathe underwater and swim, and she survived. But not with Bill.

Avill couldn't help her friend, so Bill drown. The last thing Avill saw was her best friend slowly drown under the water.

After that story, Athena was really hate the Poseidon family...until now..."

So Jason has known the reason why doesn't Athena like Percy.

Now, he needed solutions.

At first, he didn't know how. How, how and how? How could he do it? What a difficult situation to solve.

At the same time, Nico visited Jason.

"Long time no see, buddy." Jason chuckled when he saw Nico.

"Why you look so sad, man?" Nico stared at his friend.

"The story is..." Jason told Nico all the story of the Percabeth couple.

"Now I don't know how to solve that, my friend." Jason frowned.

"Oh my Hades, what a difficult situation."

Jason's face looked brighter "Wait, say again, please". I bet that he has got the idea or something like that.

"Ah, what a difficult situation?"

"No, not that. Before that."

"Oh my Hades?"

"Right, that's it! You're a genius, Nico!" Jason yelled and he hugged his friend so tight.

"Am...I?" Nico looked confused at his friend. He didn't know what Jason mean.

"I have found out the way to help Percabeth!" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I need some help. From you, buddy."

"From...me? What can I do for them?" Nico surprised. Too much surprised for him. TOO MUCH!

"You can do A LOT for them, Nico. A LOT!" Jason thrilled. He was very happy now. The top of happiness.

"Listen to me, Nico. Your dad is Hades, right? You must do this, then this, and this...to help them. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Do it as soon as possible, dude. Good luck."

"Thanks." said Nico. He went to his father place, the Underworld, started Jason's plans...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Father, I need to talk to you." Nico met his father in the Underworld. Of course, you've already known who he is. Hades, the god of death and darkness.

"What do you need, Nico?" his father asked him, surprised to see his son a very long time later since they last met.

"Can you revive dead person?"

"Yes, I can. But it will cost a lot of power of mine. So you need to think carefully before use it. Does it so necessary?"

"My friends need help. Please dad, just one time."

"Alright, son. I'll do that."

Hades stepped a stepped forward, used his power called all the dead people from hell.

"Dead people, rise again! Today the prince of the hell will choose one person to come back to life." every skeletons on the wall let out a zippy, shook they dead bodies, made a very scared sound.

When all the dead people have gathered together at the bottom of the hell, Hades stared at his son.

"Which person do you want me to revive?"

"A guy names Bill. Bill Anderson, demigod of Athena."

"Alright, like what you want, son."  
Hades let out a scream. The lifeblood disappeared, and left one.

"You're Bill Anderson, right?"

"Yes, I am." the lifeblood groaned in a very frightened voice.

"You've dead seen you was very young?" Nico asked him. He was pretty sure this was Athena's drown son.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, come with me. You'll return to life."

"Thank you." the lifeblood looked at him with thankful and said the words "Thank you" in a better voice, but still very scared.

After Hades revived Bill from death, Nico leaded him to Jason.

"Perfect, buddy. I know you can do it." Jason gave Nico a hugged for thanks.

"Of course I can." Nico let out a smile, it could be the first time he smile in his whole life.

"Now let me finish this." said Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're Bill Anderson, huh?" Jason asked him. He didn't have even a smallest doubt but he still ask Bill that question.

"Don't you believe in your friend, Jason?" Bill smiled. He looked cooler when he was alive. And that answer of his was better than "Yes, I am" of this guy before but still the same question, when Nico asked him.

"Alright. Follow me." Jason waved his hand to the new friend. They moved quickly to the Temple of Athena's Nike at Athens, the capital city of Greece.

"Athena of Mount Olympus, I need to see you." Jason kneeled down, praying to Athena.

A pother appeared, covered the air around the temple with sparkle and shiny stars. The goddess of smart and war appeared and walked in front of Jason.

"Jason Grace, son of great Zeus, what do you need at me?" Athena let out a smiled, stared at Jason.

"Ah, Athena, can you let Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, to marry your daughter, Annabeth Chase?"

"No!" the goddess looked at him angrily "My son, Bill Anderson, died because her! Because that silly daughter of Poseidon. The Athena family will never have anything to say more with the Poseidon family. Nothing!" she shouted.

"So if Bill Anderson came back from death, would you let Percy marry Annabeth?"

"Yes, I will. But I guess it never happen in the future."

"Mommy, I'm here." Bill walked out and grabbed his mother hands.

"B...Billy?" Athena surprised to see his son has finally came back to her "How? How can you...turn back from death?"

"My new friends saved me" Bill looked at Jason with thankful "And what had happened to me in the past is not Avill's false."

"Oh my little son!" she hugged her "little son" and she smiled happily. She was in the happy moods now.

"Alright, Jason Grace, Annabeth is now allow to marry the man who she falls in love with." Athena agreed "And this man, is Percy."

"Thank you, Athena." Jason said goodbye to Athena and Bill, then he turned back to say to Percabeth that their true love finally became true.

Percy and Annabeth's wedding was very huge, at the seashores. Their friends, Jason, Piper, Nico (of course), Leo, Frank, Hazel,... were all there at that day. Poseidon and Athena came too, to see their children marry in happy without friction. What a very happy day ever in their life.

But, will they live happy forever after...?


End file.
